


Birthday Cupcakes

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Romance, Cupcakes, F/M, Female commander - Freeform, Its in the void basically when it comes to canon, Kissing, Not written at 12am I swear, Odessen, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Surprise Kiss, birthday surprise, female alliance commander, female outlander - Freeform, happy couple, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: Arcann is avoiding everyone and everything in his birthday, but ends up receiving a special gift.
Relationships: Arcann (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Arcann/Female Outlander (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Cupcakes

His eyes drooped for the fifth time that minute, but still Arcann persisted. It was the third report of the day and he still had two more. If he wanted to finish before sunset, he needed to keep going, but he felt not motivation to do so. After all, his plans consisted of staying in his room for the rest of the day and pretending he didn’t exist.

With events in the galaxy constantly in flux many people forgot their birthdays, but Arcann wasn’t one of them. After all, the date was difficult to forget given it had once been a special day on Zakuul. The planet would spend the day in celebration. Parades would be seen on every major street, parties in every noble house and, much to his shame, hourly execution of those he considered enemies.

He didn’t miss those days. Even the rare good that came from his rule was tainted by the horrors he’d inflicted. So, he felt it best to stay away for the day. Many in the Alliance still felt the sting of his rule, and he wasn’t eager to keep reminding them of everything they had lost.

Still, he had given himself one gift, which was to do his work in bed in his favourite pair of boxers. It was not much of a gift, but Arcann didn’t care. The sheets helped him fight off the chill of a winter on Odessen and the bed was far more comfortable than his steel desk chair.

“Arcann!”

Looking up from his data pad, he smiled broadly as he saw the Commander enter. Seeing her always bought him joy, and this was no exception. Still a small part of him was suspicious. He hadn’t felt her approach, which meant she’d shielded her aura. Why would she do that?

With a grin, she bounded over to the bed and placed a large, red rectangular box next to him. Atop the box was a white ribbon with a small card attached to it with a pink string.

“I know you didn’t want to make a huge deal out of your birthday, but I couldn’t let it go by without doing something. So, I’ve spent all morning making these!”

Pulling the lid off revealed a sea of mini cupcakes. There was no end to their variety. Each one was unique, and he had no doubt this would be reflected in their flavour. Yet, the smell of them wasn’t some horrid mix of conflicting scents. In fact, it was divine, and served to make him realise just how hungry he was.

His stomach took over and he began to reach for an orange cupcake with a blue ball half buried in its top.

“Wait!”

He halted at the sound of her voice and looked up to see her smiling at him, amusement clear on her face.

“Before you try any of them you need to read the card. It has a special message I want you to see.”

He wanted to protest but her smile, as usual, quelled any resistance he could muster. Giving the cupcakes one last look of longing, he reached for the card. Breaking the string that held it in place, he opened it to read its contents.

He read it, then quickly read it again. He was perplexed by the message it contained. Was it a mistake? Looking up at her he saw an encouraging look on her face, so he assumed it wasn’t, and decided to follow the card’s instructions.

“Say aaaaaahhhhhh”

Not missing her opportunity, the Commander deftly shoved a cupcake into Arcann’s open mouth.

“They’re good right?”

With his mouth still full of chocolatey goodness, Arcann could only eagerly nod in acknowledgement before swallowing.

“I’m glad but…”

She moved toward him and her face became close enough for him to feel the heat of her breath on his cheek.

“You got some of the cream on your lips. Don’t worry, I’ll get it.”

The kiss was all-consuming. It took everything from Arcann except the feeling of her lips on his and the taste of cream on his tongue. For as long as it lasted, it was all he knew and wanted to know.

Much to Arcanns displeasure, it ended abruptly. The Commander pulled away, giving him a lustful look before starting to walk back to the door, leaving Arcann confused and craving more.

“Now I best let you get back to those reports. After all, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I kept my boyfriend from his work?”

Taking one second to recover from the kiss, he jumped forward. A flick of his hand made the door close as his other grabbed the Commander and spun her around. The action left her no choice but to lean against the now shut door, allowing him to place his hands on either side of his head.

It was now his turn to lean in. Taking advantage of their closeness he gazed into her eyes. Red flushed her cheeks and he knew he’d won her game.

“If I didn’t know any better my love, I’d think this is a ploy for you to take advantage of my birthday to have yourself some fun.”

A cheeky smirk appeared on her face.

“Who says it only has to be me having fun?”

Arcann chuckled. It seems they’d both won.

“Oh, don’t worry it’s definitely going to be both of us. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t thank my wonderful girlfriend for her gift?”


End file.
